Completing Our Family
by ProDLnEC aka NLcsimiamifanatic
Summary: My favorite couple brings home two new additions, completing their family. Story finished? Maybe, maybe not! Characters from "A Gentle Nudge From a Child."
1. Part One

_Suggestion: Read "A Gentle Nudge From a Child" Story. The characters originate from!_

_**Completing Our Family**_

Calleigh Duquesne-Delko grumbled.

She felt _so_ uncomfortable.

Being six months pregnant with not one but _two_ babies was no picnic, especially when there was two other children who needed her attention. She tried her best not to snap at her six-year-old daughter and two-year-old son. They didn't deserve to be the blunt of her hormones and discomfort. If she was going to snap at anyone, it was going to be the person who helped her get into this situation-her husband, Eric. She was relieved to be having a normal pregnancy though her condition was still considered high-risk because she was carrying twins. The expectant mother had been early leave for only two days and she already felt she was slowly going insane. Her doctor had wanted her to slow down and her family, especially Eric were taking this very seriously. As far as housework and grocery shopping that was now done by her Aunt Roberta, who was "nana" to the kids, her in-laws, or Eric.

She didn't have to go on total bed rest and in fact could take short walks and play with her children but work, because of the stressful setting was out of the question. Calleigh was enjoying the time with Ethan and Chloe—even if Ethan wasn't happy about having two more babies coming into the family. If it had been up to him mom and dad would have stopped having children after him. Ethan's feeling were normal and common, his parents knew so they didn't stress about it. He would come around sooner or later.

When the two got the news Calleigh were having twins she was ten weeks along. The doctor said that Calleigh's hormone levels were higher and as well Calleigh and Eric noticed she was showing more, faster, Eric was stunned into silence for a good minute, happy silence. He would have attended the appointment with his wife, regardless. But they had gone there together feeling scared to death that there was something wrong with Calleigh or the baby she carried. Now they were bursting with joy. They weren't aware of the gender of the children yet because it was too early but it was the perfect way to complete their family, Chloe was ecstatic to hear her mother was carrying _**two**_ babies, not just one. Ethan hadn't been happy to hear that mommy was having a baby in the first place-let alone, _**two**_. He didn't understand his big sister's excitement one bit.

Their friends and co-workers had worried when the couple had left work for the appointment. Calleigh immediately texted Natalia and Alexx when she exited the clinic.

_**There's TWO buns in the oven, not just ONE! :)**_

Natalia's eyes widened and she smiled at the message.

"What's that?" Ryan asked from behind her.

"It's from Calleigh."

"She okay?" Ryan asked, concerned.

He had seen how worried Eric was when he was leaving the lab with his wife.

"I would say so," Natalia replied. "They're having twins!"

"Whoa," Ryan said. "That's awesome!"

Horatio had also received a text message from Eric. He was relieved and happy for the two. After all they had been through to get together they absolutely deserved this happiness. The Delkos' two children were the two bright lights in his life. He adored being their godfather.


	2. Part Two

_**Part 2**_

"Does it feel any different with two babies in your tummy, mami?" Chloe asked her But the bed rest had a benefit they neither parent thought of prior.

Quality bonding time with Chloe and Ethan.

The two-year-old boy was playing outside with the neighbor's children. Mother and daughter were coloring together.

"A little bit," Calleigh said. "I feel them kicking a lot more. The doctor says that your brother is here," she said, touching the top of her abdomen. "And your sister is here," she said, touching the lower left side of her belly.

Even with the multiple birth, Calleigh was really hoping that the babies would stay in the right positions and other factors would go right and she would be able to have a vaginal birth when it came time. She knew that it wasn't going to a drug-free delivery, deciding she _would be _ _getting _an epidural this time, unlike with Ethan. And the delivery would take place in the operating room as a precaution, in case complications arose suddenly and a e-section was immediately needed. Despite the aches and discomforts, Calleigh was determined to do what she could to carry the babies to term, or as long as possible.

"Hey Delko," Ryan said. "How's Calleigh doing?"

"She's good. I think Ethan and Chloe are helping keep her sane."

"They must love the extra time with mom. "

Eric smiled. "You bet. Especially when the strolls mommy takes daily are trips to the ice cream truck."

Along with the small amount of exercise and letting her kids have a sweet treat, Calleigh also let herself indulge once a day. Every pregnant woman, especially one carrying twins deserved a little dessert in the middle of the afternoon.

Eric often worked late with his wife on medical leave, The time he missed with his family got to him at times, but that was life. And there was nothing like having his kids climb all over him at the end of the day, no matter how exhausted he was. He knew how fortunate he was to have a family to come home to with what he saw every day. Plus he knew his and Calleigh's relationship stood out because many cops' marriages didn't last for one reason or the other. And the Delkos' marriage being a double cop relationship, a type of relationship that would often begin and end for the same reasons, was unique in the fact they were still happy together even with the demands of the job- and raising four children.

"I don't suppose you're coming out with us for a drink to celebrate?" Walter Simmons asked Eric while the two changed clothes in the locker room.

The team had just closed a major robbery case.

"Nah," Eric said. "Cal and I actually have the house to ourselves tonight."

He was going home for a dinner for two with his pregnant wife. Horatio wasn't going out with the group, either. He was having a sleep over with Ethan tonight. Roberta was taking Chloe out for supper and then to a movie before the girl spent the night at her house. Tomorrow afternoon when the kids got home, daddy planned to take them swimming. Mommy would likely come along and relax on a lawn chair beside abuela and dedushka's pool. The doctor said it was safe for her to swim but getting her to wear a bathing suit now wasn't happening-no matter how beautiful Eric said she was. It was still safe for the couple to make love. They often did. Though she was beyond happy to be carrying two more of Eric's children, it didn't mean she had to like how certain parts of her body looked right now, parts that were showed too much in a bathing suit. In the privacy and intimacy of their bedroom it was different, Eric knew how to make her forget her insecurities, lose her inhabitations and enjoy herself. He was hoping that the children's "please, mommys'" might work to get Calleigh into the water.

"I can't believe our house is this quiet," Calleigh said, laying her head against her husband's chest.

Eric smiled softly and kissed Calleigh's brow.

"Strange sound, huh? The sound of silence?" He said.

Over at Horatio's house, Horatio was helping Ethan Delko into his pajamas early. If he was ready for bed earlier then he have extra time to watch more of _101 Dalmations_. He liked having uncle Horatio all to himself. Horatio didn't talk about the babies like everyone at home did. Horatio couldn't help but chuckle when Ethan asked him if he could live here when the twins were born.

"I don't think mami and papi would like that, partner. But I tell you what, whenever I'm home you can come over and visit for a bit and sometimes have a sleep over, okay?"

"Okay!" Ethan smiled.

Horatio hadn't been the first person that Ethan had asked to move in with to avoid living with the Delko twins-to-be. He had asked nana, abuela and dedushka. But they said the same thing uncle Horatio did. Mami and papi would be sad if that happened and he _would_ used to and learn to like his siblings-to-be even if he didn't believe that right now.

It worked. And it had only taken a moment for Ethan and Chloe to get their mom into the pool with the rest of the family. Once she was in water with her children and husband Calleigh quickly forgot her self-consciousness. The family of four enjoyed playing in the water for over an hour. Afterwards they ate lunch with dedushka and abuela. Ethan fell asleep right lunch. Chloe and her parents put together a jigsaw puzzle and read the book _If You Give a Pig a Pancake _by Laura Numeroff. The Delko children were allowed to play video games not all day long but for more than the standard hour that some parents imposed. But they were teaching their children to love books. Along with the other typical things children liked, books were something else Ethan and his sister enjoyed. While at the elder Delkos' residence, the group started to talk about the baby show that Alexx was throwing for her in two weeks. All the boys were "sitting this one out" most likely at the younger Delkos' residence where Ethan could plan in the backyard, burn off his energy and maybe some of his discontent about the babies that a party was being thrown for. Chances were both Ethan and Chloe were going to get some small gifts from the shower guests. Maybe a few toy cars and other trinkets would take his mind off of his feelings again, temporarily. That was all his parents could ask for at this point.

Ethan overheard talk of the baby shower from the hall when he woke up and didn't like it. His face broke into a big smile when daddy told him he didn't have to go to the party; he could stay home and play with daddy.

_One Month Later..._

Eric grinned at the movement of his unborn twins in his wife's belly. So far everything was still going as they and the doctor hoped. The babies were bigger and developing well. The parents were starting to look at names for the children, something they had held back on. Their son would be named Zachary. Their daughter Nadya, middle names still undecided.

"I _want_ to but carryin' these two for another eight or six weeks might drive me over the deep end," his wife said.

Eric smiled and squeezed her hand.

"One day at a time, babe, the hour if you need to."

The nursery for the twins, sky blue on one side, mint green on the other and themed with teddy bears was almost ready. The room was swimming in onesies and sleepers of pink, blue, white, yellow and green. The parents knew that they would needing basically everything; Ethan's baby clothes had long been given away to goodwill. The crib and bassinet that both Chloe and Ethan has used as babies had been kept and was being used again. Horatio had bought the couple another crib as a baby gift and Roberta had given them another bassinet. As much Calleigh and Eric hated to impose on their family and friends, those items were needed and it would be put a dent in their already strained finances if they had purchased these items on their own. Plus, they knew there would be any stopping Horatio or Roberta from buying such things. Horatio had already been asked and had accepted to be the twins' godfather. Everyone could tell he were excited about their impending arrival. He loved the other Delko children so very much there was no doubt he would adore the twins. Around the locker room Eric heard murmurs of what a financial burden he and Calleigh had got themselves into, not stopping after two children.

None of this came from the team—who, one, personally believed that it wasn't anybody's business how many children the couple had and two, knowing the family so well, saw that it might take work but a family of six could definitely be made to work.

And in the Delko Family's case, quite happily.


	3. Part Three

_**Part 3**_

Ethan's P.O.V.

_Mommy's belly was already huge and it seemed to be getting bigger every day. Feeling what he was told was his siblings kicking his hand a few times, Ethan thought it was weird. He still didn't want the twins to come but now he thought when they finally did, mommy could get out of bed and play with him more. They could play soccer in the backyard again and go for walks further than the ice cream truck. Mommy didn't go back to work at the lab for a a whole year after the babies came and that was a long time. If nana, abuela and dedushka liked the babies so much, they could look after them while mommy played with him._

Eric couldn't have imagined _not_ growing up in a large family. He loved Calleigh so much he could have dealt with it if she hadn't agreed to a large family as well. Ethan and Chloe were so unique that life would be incredibly boring without them. The third and fourth time father-to-be imagined that his two unborn children would be different from each other, too. He also did wonder how it was going to be once they bought the twins home. No doubt that the first few days and weeks would be stressful even if they were exciting. There would be having a newborn, times two, a toddler who felt the babies were "intruding on his territory" and trying to make sure a six-year-old girl didn't feel neglected. If he felt he was being ignored, Ethan Delko made it known very swiftly-and loudly. But Chloe was known to react almost the opposite way. She would become quiet and withdrawn. And her parents predicted that if she saw if mommy and daddy were very stressed, she would withdraw even more or as she put it "stay out of the way"so she wouldn't stress them more. After all, she was a big girl who could do many things for herself that her parents had to do for Ethan and soon the twins. Dad and mom planned to ensure that Chloe didn't think she now had to look after herself even if that meant spreading themselves thinner. That would be where the three grandparents came in, they were more than happy to do.


	4. Part Four

_**Part 4**_

The pain in her abdomen was familiar.

And just as intense. Calleigh knew that her husband was a bit nervous as well with the knowledge in the back of their minds that there was more of a chance something _could_ go wrong. It was time to get to the hospital. It was time to welcome their precious twins.

Eric had steeled himself and steadied his nerves and emotions. Right now everything was about Calleigh.

"Aghh!" His wife cried, laying back on the table in exhaustion and pain, Her epidural had been adjusted so she could feel the contractions and push effectively. She had just begun to push.

"_You can do it, Calleigh, baby! C'mon, that;s it!_"

He counted and encouraged her as she pushed with all her might. Both parents burst into joyful tears twenty minutes later when baby Nadya arrived into the world, screaming. Even before papi cut her umbilical cord.

"I hate to cut this short, Calleigh, Eric," The doctor said, smiling, eyeing the monitor. "But it's time to go again."

A nurse took the newborn from Calleigh's chest and laid her in one of the two warmers in the room. Moments later their son, Zachary entered the world. Daddy Eric didn't know he could cry so hard.

"Can you believe this?" Calleigh asked softly. She and the twins were checked over and cleaned up and the family was now getting to know each other. Their twins now officially named Nadya Esperanza and Zachary Antonio were sleeping after their first feedings.

Eric stared down at the newborn girl in his arms.

No, he couldn't believe it.

He had _four_ beautiful children with the most amazing woman in the world.

"They're amazing. Just like you," he smiled.

* * *

Both daddy and mommy felt excitement as they securely strapped their new children into the family vehicle. They were ready for Ethan to give mami a _very_ warm welcome and the babies an icy ones. Even that didn't squash their excitement. Pulling into the driveway of their home, the two shared a warm kiss and a smile before exiting the vehicle with the family's newest members. Their family was complete and now everyone just had to meet and get to know one another.

—THE END—


End file.
